


A Story of Conquer

by MajorMasterD



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Concubine, Loki being a shit, Other, Rape, Violence, hermaphrodite loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMasterD/pseuds/MajorMasterD
Summary: Asgard and Jotunheimr have always been at odds. For the last while the Jotnar have been winning more battles than losing. So Odin decides to send out his heaviest hitter and once Thor comes on the scene, he conquers and brings back a prize. Laufey's child, Loki. But for someone who just got the absolute shit stomped out of them by Thor, Loki looks awfully victorious.
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Part One

For someone who looked like they'd just gotten the shit beat out of them? Loki looked pretty damn victorious. Radiant with lovely, blue bruises across her too white skin. Lip split and drying blood coming from her nose. All the same she held her head high and walked with nonchalant elegance behind Thor, who controlled the end of the leash. His knuckles were bruised and dirtied with blue blood. A new concubine for the temperamental Prince of Asgard. A gem of a war price, something that surely the God of Thunder would be proud to tote around like a pet.

The red head tugged on the leash, but Loki didn't falter. She only glided forward and settled beside the taller man who looped a possessive arm around her waist. They were in the throne room now, before the great King of Asgard himself. Where he sat on Hlidskjalf put him well above the both of them and the batters Jotun looked up through long, fluttering lashes and had the gall to give him a wink. Thor's strong fingers found their way into her hair and gripped tight enough to make her scalp ache before shoving her down until her knees knocked roughly with the ground.

"Father," Thor crossed his arm over his breast and held his fist over his heart, bowing while also pushing Loki's head down to do the same. "I introduce to you Loki," as soon as he said the name the formerly bored looking King perked a little. Odin sat up higher in his chair and leaned in a little with a gesture for Thor to let Loki up.

"Laufey's child," he hummed. "What a prize," for a long while now Loki had been a thorn in the side of Asgard. Her strategy in the war had been winning the Jotnar valuable gains and slain many of the Golden Army. So finally Odin had put Thor on the job of going against her. Despite Thor's quick temper and his highly destructive fighting technique, he was a master strategist in battle. Finally Asgard got the upper hand in this frustrating game of tafl. For Jotunheimr to loose their best player was a great boon.

"Do not get terribly attached to her," Odin had the thought to warn his son. "And do not kill her," she was, after all, a highly valuable bargaining chip.

"I had no plans to," Thor looked down at her, and she looked up at him from the corner of her eye.

"You never do," it was a gamble to allow Thor to keep her. His temper was as easy to spark as lightning hitting a parched forest could start a fire. Yet, Odin also had experience with what happened when he removed Thor's toys from his care.

"Go, then. Enjoy your pet. I have business to attend to," Odin made a dismissive gesture, stood from his throne and slunk off in the direction of his favored study. Thor began walking in the opposite direction and Loki smoothly rose to her feet and fell into step easily behind Thor.

"Mmm, so you break a lot of toys? What a brat Prince you are. Older than me, but throwing tantrums like a little boy. And they call you the pride of Asgard? Tsk tsk," she clucked and only began to laugh when he yanked her newly gifted chain to drag her close enough to grip around her throat. His hold was tight enough to make her eyes water, windpipe crushed, face flushing with vivid blue color the longer he continued his death grip on her.

"You would do well to hold your tongue, for it is not needed during negotiations with your people," while speaking he had lifted Loki up off the ground and there she dangled, kicking her feet and gripping his wrists. Thor waited until he saw the fear spark in those red eyes of hers before dropping her and relishing in the ragged, deep breathing that followed. He started walking again and Loki had little choice but to get to her feet quickly lest she be dragged behind him. Thor enjoyed that the cocky smile she'd been wearing before seemed to have tempered now.

"You will be confined to my rooms unless I take you out myself, if you are caught trying to escape? You shall be thrown into a cell. So make your choice wisely on whether you would like a bed to sleep in or stone floors," Thor explained along the way.

"You make it all sound so fun," Loki croaked, rubbing her throat still. "What a wonderful game," she flashed him a grin when he looked over his shoulder at her only to squawk in protest when he pinched her broken nose. With a painful jerk he actually did her a small favor by resetting the bone.

"I would not wish your face to be further marred by a broken nose. You are already ugly enough by being more a Jotun," then he flicked it and it was silent until they reached the entrance to Thor's extensive rooms. Loki scoffed at it all.

"How gaudy," she sneered. "Trying to make up for something, are we? Just a tad insecure, maybe? Have a 'little' problem, even?" she purred, indicating a small size with her fingers and flicking her eyes towards Thor's crotch. Instead of her hair, this time Thor took hold of her foot long horn and dragged her deeper into the wing of the palace. He ended up shoving her into the bathroom.

"The servants will bathe you and have you dressed appropriately. I shall return later after my duties are done," Thor explained, turned and left her. Out of the wood works the servants Thor had been talking about came into view as if they'd slipped out of cracks in the walls. Loki quickly realized they were all very pretty, mostly female, and noticeably at least half Jotun. She suspected slaves.

"I like my baths cold," was all Loki sniffed at them.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is struggling to adjust to life on Asgard as Thor's new concubine. It doesn't help that she is a mouthy, aggressive little shit either.

From all the chest puffing Thor had done earlier about tossing Loki in a cell should be caught escaping by the guards, Loki had expected there to actually be some kind of challenge in regards to slipping past the men who stood at attention all over. A simple diversion here, an illusion there and she was slipping off from the balcony to roam as she pleased. She didn't regret concealing her magical abilities. It was crucial she did. Asgard was so arrogant to believe that Jotunheimr was a magically retarded Realm beyond the elemental magic every giant possessed. A Jotun mage was _laughable._ It was best to keep it that way. After all, war was a game of strategy and the one who showed all their cards was an audacious fool.

It took a mere three days to nail Thor's habits. He was simple creature who liked his routine. To begin his day he rose very early, before even the sun had begun to peak over the horizon. A bit of an annoying thing as Loki was still adjusting to the new Asgardian day and night cycle. But was position was Loki in to be crabby? It didn't _stop_ her, of course and she took her lickings from Thor for the sass. Usually the punishment was included with the morning round of sex. It was passionate, violent, brutal even and Loki's gut twisted with disgust and anger over the fact she enjoyed it. For all she loathed this Odinson, he was an amazing fuck. 

Once sloppy and used, she was dragged off to the bath with him, forced into 'appropriate' clothes that were confining and caught on her scales, collar and leashed and finally toted down to breakfast. The food was rather mind boggling to her. In both quantity and variety! Nothing was familiar to her. Everything seemed like it was too much. It all exploded with flavor, the meats were so greasy, and she'd never had baked goods, nor vegetables or fruits. Eating on Jotunheimr was so different. They had a carnivorous diet, sometimes supplemented with some of the vegetation that survived in the frigid waters of their Realm. Spice was basically unheard of, beyond the salt they could mine from the earth. They also rarely cooked their food. Beyond that, they also never ate so _much_ food at once. Asgardian's were gluttonous!

In short, the rapid change in diet caused some harsh intestinal distress. It was only by luck that after breakfast was over Thor would return her to the room where she could be alone and sick for a while. Norns did she pray her body would adjust soon. She was also thankful the lunch time meal the servants brought her tended to be much lighter. The Jotnar slaves in charge of her care were understanding of her position and typically tempted her with much blander choices. After recouping, it was off to adventure through the palace and the grounds. She dared not travel terribly far, as she still needed to abscond back to the rooms should the wards be tripped and alert her to Thor returning to his chambers. The palace was so immense though, there had been a time or two she had to craftily disguise herself as a new servant of the palace who had lost her way and needed guidance from those more veteran than her to get turned into the right direction again. 

Now it was the afternoon of what was her fourth day on Asgard now and she was terribly bored. on Jotunheimr she had battles to both plan and fight, regular sparring, practicing her seidr, looking after her people! Now she could only snoop the halls, though the few times she'd ventured out into the palace gardens she had been absolutely floored by the greenery. The sunshine and colors were enough to almost hurt her eyes. The scents over whelming, even if she also couldn't get enough of them. At one point she'd almost picked some of the flowers to take to the room with her, but she dared not be _that_ bold as to leave evidence of her out-of-bedroom escapades. Begrudgingly the idea crossed her mind that, perhaps, with a bit of good behavior on her part she could manipulate into Thor having the servants bring her in a vase of them. The idea made her almost as sick as the food did.

The wards tripped, the sensation racing over her skin in a delicate, prickling sensation as if something was crawling over it. It rose the hair over her body, but she didn't look disturbed a she settled into position on Thor's massive bed. She had discarded of the clothes she was forced to wear outside of the room and was fully nude upon the top of the blankets. Resting on her side, head propped on her hand, hair curling at the ends lazily while those intense, bright blue eyes of her watched the God of Thunder with a stoic gaze.

"Does the cat's life not suit you?" Thor asked as he began stripping from his more informal leather armor. Without care he dropped pieces to the floor for the servants to pick up later.

"Would you fair any better in a kennel, dog?" Loki snipped and Thor, now naked, crawled onto the bed with the intent to put the woman in her place only to be surprised by her making the first strike. She produced the leash he so commonly tugged her around on snapped it to coil around his throat with enough slack int he line to plant her foot squarely in his face and kick him backwards. She yanked back on it to hold him half dangling over the end of bed and jammed a knee between his legs to press his balls uncomfortably against his body. One hand still yanking back on the leash and the other hand digging her sharp nails into his chest. The lovely shade of red his face got was so _satisfying._

"Bitch," Thor choked out, grabbing the leash and yanking her closer so he could connect his balled fist to her face. The blow stunned her and she lost her position over him and the hold of the leash itself as she rolled off the bed. Thor wasn't far behind her as he unwound the leash from his neck, folded it over itself and lashed it down onto her back. Loki had collected herself enough to stubbornly not scream, not at first. Not until the third whip across her back. It satisfied Thor for only a moment before he knocked her on the back of the head with a another dazing punch. It made her head snap against the ground and stars burst behind her eye lids. Still in a bit of a stupor as he hauled he from the ground by her hair. 

Senses gathered again, she snarled and lashed out again. Leg sweeping Thor's feet and sending them both to the ground where the grappling for dominance began. It was all bared teeth and biting, pulled hair and punches with sporadic scratching from Loki. Neither of them was entirely sure just how long the fight went on, but by the end of it they were blood and sweating. Thor had gained the upper hand. At some point he'd pulled the pendant of Mjolnir from his neck and restored the hammer to its full size. Upon getting Loki's face smashed into the floor again he dropped the hammer square upon her neck and she could only futilely squirm as he wrangled her into position. 

A hand in her hair, which wasn't strong enough to actually fight off his mighty fist. It yanked uncomfortably at her head while his other took her hip in a bruising hold. Loki's breath hitched when he first entered her. It was pain and sickening bliss, her toes curled slightly. His thrusting was aggressive and rapid after that. Her eyes burned with tears she wanted to hold back, her stomach twisted and every noise she made seared out of her throat with a feeling of betrayal. He spent himself inside of her and she shuddered, he pulled free and left further marks of his dominance over her skin as well and it crawled as the first tears finally fell from her eyes. Then he stood and left her in the filth. Trapped under the hammer in an uncomfortable position. His parting gift was a swift kick to her ribs before going to the bathroom to wash himself up. 

She didn't have to worry about getting ill from dinner that night.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki manages to sneak out a letter to home, and the sneaks out of the room!

_Father,_

_Asgard often makes my heart feel conflicted. I have never hated a place so much while also being endlessly impressed by it. I have never seen a place so beautiful. I wish you could experience it. Sunshine on the skin is an addictive feeling. I did not know there could be so many colors, or smells. I want to burn it all to the ground. I hate that they get to enjoy it. So I took pleasure in ripping up one of the gardens. It was the best I could do for now. Why should these monsters get to revel in such lovely things? It was entertaining to watch everyone trying to figure out what had happened. They still do not know it was me. I hope to ruin something else of theirs again soon._

_I do not believe these people understand what hardship is. A slave in Asgard has an easier life than anyone on Jotunheimr. Every meal is a feast. Every day is a celebration of something. They speak of battle in the same way they speak of sport. It is all fun to them. It makes me feel bitter, ugly feelings. We all spent our lives barely surviving and working hard to go on. So hard. I had always liked to think maybe our enemies at least suffered trials too. Instead I am captive of a spoiled, greedy people. I loathe the fact that my life now, as a concubine, is in so many ways easier than surviving on Jotunheimr. I never knew the depths of boredom that I do now. I never knew the depths of many different emotions until now._

_Sometimes I feel regret for allowing myself to be brought here. I miss you, I miss our people, I miss home. Our frigid and brutal home. It is mine and I am proud of it. I will not let these drunken beasts of Asgard try and sway me otherwise. The prince tries often to make me believe I am unsightly because I am a Jotun, but he is a bad liar. Bodies talk._

_Let mother know I am making progress. I am strong. I will make both of you proud. Everything I endure is worth it, so long as I make things better for Jotunheimr in the end._

_-Loki_

She blew on the ink of the letter to encourage it to dry faster before rolling it tightly and securing it to the leg of the waiting raven. People often over looked the beautiful, black birds since they were associated with Odin. Thus there was no reason to be suspicious of one. They were one of the few animals who knew how to easily navigate along the branches of Yggdrasil to the other Realms, his made them key messenger birds. Loki paid the bird with scraps of meat taken from breakfast and watched it for as long as she could keep sight of it. She wished she could follow it. She wondered if she was ever going to get the chance to go back to Jotunheimr. The hope was there, deep in her heart, but the logical side of her mind felt it might not be in the cards for her. Either way, she would give her best to this cause. 

Loki checked the time and pressed her lips into a thin line as she went to the entrance of Thor's rooms and pressed her ear to the door. The guards had a routine of switching between marching up and down the hall and standing on either side of the door. She could hear two pairs of feet moving away to the right. Cautiously she opened the door and poked her head out. They were just under half-way to the end of the hall and she slipped out, closing the door behind herself and darting down the other direction. Never had she been more thankful for her peculiar ability to tread upon air. It kept her from making any noise. Still, she paused at the entrance to the other hall and peeked down it. No one was there, so she went around the corner and allowed herself a moment to catch her breath before starting to slink off. 

It helped that the guards that patrolled the palace were all very noisy. Heavy booted, clanking armor, often talking to each other. It kept her from even needing to tap into her seidr, which was important for this new mission of hers. She _did_ intend to get caught out this time, by someone specific. They would, no doubt, want to know how she got out. Loki was a great liar, but why get tangled in a lie when you could tell the truth instead? It was just too much of a gamble to fib in this case.

She found her target near the throne room, unsurprising. He was the King, after all. He was heading in the direction of the gardens, something she had observed him doing for a while now and she made her way through an alternate route that would cut him off. Once she was ahead of him, she waited at an intersecting hall until he was close enough and she darted out. Odin was just shy of running into her and she beautifully pulled of being startled by him. When she turned to try and leave, he grasped her arm and held her in place.

"I was wondering when I would finally find you wandering around these halls," Odin said smoothly. "Slipped the guards so easily?"

"They are not the most challenging to get by," Loki scoffed, squirming in his grip. His hold only continued to tighten. She cringed feeling his yellowed nails digging into her skin.

"Is that so? Well, we shall go to Thor and discuss better options to keep you contained," Odin looked like he was going to step away when Loki paused in her resisting and instead pressed herself closer to him.

"And if I made it worth it to you, Allfather, to keep this _our_ secret?" she rest her hand over his, which was still gripping her arm. Teasing a little circle over his skin as she looked up into his lone eye. His smile made her blood run cold. It flashed dirty teeth and held no goodness. 

"Fine," Odin said after a moment. "But do not concern yourself with using your body to please me," he waved his free hand dismissively. "If I wanted to take you, I would have done so already," and Loki believed he was telling the truth.

"Then what would you wish of me, if not my body?" Loki asked, suspicious. Not that she really had any room to bargain. Though not being carted off to a bed had thrown her for a bit of a loop. "If someone told you have a nice personality they are a filthy liar."

"A game of hnefatafl," Odin said after an amused chuckle. "I never have anyone smart enough to play. If you can entertain me enough, I shall let you go," 

"Hnefatafl? The game?" Loki asked. She had never played herself. Such things weren't very popular on Jotunheimr. She was too busy planning actual battle strategies than playing a game of them. "I would need a refresher on the rules,"

"I am sure you will be a quick study," Odin finally released her. She had a lovely hand print bruise, now, and she prayed Thor wouldn't notice it whenever he returned to the room later. She followed Odin without hesitation when he began to walk off. As they moved along the halls lady warriors seemed to just suddenly appear and move around into position around both Loki and Odin. Six in total. These women had an entirely different feel to them than the guards she normally saw. These women were silent as a whisper, with an aura around them that made Loki wrap her arms around herself. If these women had been put on duty to guard her? She wasn't sure if she'd have been able to slip past them. Her eyes roamed over each of them, taking in all she could and noticing something odd. They all looked _similar._ Like they could be sisters. But there was something more. Loki pulled her hair over her shoulder and was running her fingers through the writhing locks until it hit her. They looked like they could be related to Thor. But Odin had no daughters, not that she knew of. Could they be Thor's? But surely if he had daughters the rest of The Nine would know as well? She pursed her lips. 

When they came to a great door, Loki was taken into one of the libraries of the palace. It wasn't the first time she had been in one, this was probably the third library she'd seen. Still, he mouth watered all the same. Jotunheimr didn't have very many books, and only sometimes was she able to get books from other Realms. This was like stepping into a dream for her and she longs to sit and read. She'd thought of taking books before, but there had always been people around. Just like there was in this one. People putting away books, dusting, taking down books, working at different tables. 

"Impressed?" Odin looked over Loki.

"Whenever mother went out into battle, I always asked her to look out for books for me. I took to reading very quickly and devoured anything that got into my hands," Loki admitted.

"I see," Odin sat at a table. The top of the table had the game board carved beautifully into it and a drawer on the side opened which Odin started pulling the pieces from and setting them up. Loki sat across from him and Odin went over the rules of the game. Odin took the side of playing the king in the game, and Loki the opposition to capture the king. She made her first move, and the game began. She lost track of time while they played, and wasn't sure if it was the same for Odin. In the end she lost, which wasn't surprising to either of them. What was surprising was that almost two hours had passed from when they started.

"Very well done, for someone inexperienced as you are," Odin praised.

"Strategy has always been a strength of mine, better than most of your men, certainly," Loki sneered and Odin laughed lightly as he put the pieces away.

"I think you have played your part as my entertainment well enough for this afternoon. So you may survive another day. Vada, please escort Loki back to Thor's chambers," He stood, leaving with the other five of the warrior women. Loki noted they were not Valkyrjur. They didn't have the brand that was marked on the foreheads of them. She had noticed there were matching tattoos on the insides of all their wrists, though. Loki looked over Vada, who had given off the feeling of being the most experienced and the most intimidating of them all. She wound up taking Loki through various hidden passage ways. It didn't make their trip shorter, but it did allow them privacy. Most importantly it got her back into her room without being seen by the usual door guards. Loki was left without a word spoken to her and she sighed in relief once she was alone. That experience had not gone how she had wanted it to at all.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki appeals to Thor to barter for a bit of freedom around the palace.

A couple weeks had passed since the game she'd played with Odin. Her focus had switched from trying to get more time to him, to trying to get permission from Thor to roam the palace while he was out. Odin's reaction to her running into him had thrown her off completely and left her unsure exactly how another meeting would go. It had actually been the first time she'd ever even seen Odin in person and what she had gathered from the interaction scared her the more she processed it. Most notably had been his appearance. Alone in the hall? He had not looked like a king in good health. He was so thin look, with yellowed teeth, a hint of rot on the breath, and yellowed nails. She would never forget the feeling of them digging into her skin!

Yet at dinner in any occasion that included people outside of the family seeing him? He would cover those features with illusions. The public saw a much fitter looking king. One that was filled out more in the face, with color to his skin, a smile that gleamed and perfectly manicured hands which held his trusty Gungnir. Loki had no idea what was wrong with the old king. She did not believe it was illness of any kind, she couldn't picture it being any kind of curse either, yet the other possibility that came to mind made everything inside of her clench. She was no expert in dark magic, in fact, she had only the little knowledge of what she had read about in a couple books. Still, Loki liked to believe she had the good sense to recognize an evil of that level.

Whatever it actual was, it only redoubled her need to complete her mission and sneaking around the palace was now looking like a bad option. Especially if Odin intended to keep around that mysterious guard of lady warriors. She hated having so many questions. Another thing that would be helped with more freedom. The ability to go about the palace wherever would, with hope, mean she would not be barred from access to the libraries. She had decided, if she got permission from Thor to leave, not to specifically ask about it. Knowing the kind of person Thor was, if she got her wish, she would receive a general 'Just do not leave the palace' rule. The library was in the palace. So she would go there until she was told she could not. 

"Thor," she murmured, shifting onto her side to look at the man beside her. Both of them were slick with sweat from coupling and Loki's skin was crawling with shame and guilt. Whatever hate she felt for Thor she kept carefully from her tone. Thor grunted that he was listening. "In my stay here, I have proven myself to be good, have I not?" 

"You prove every day you have a mouth that likes to be smacked," Thor huffed and Loki tried not to roll her eyes, or put to work that mouth of hers that often did get smacked for her verbal jabs.

"But I have not once tried to escape, by any means. I have not caused issue with any guard. I have been kindly to the servants and even the slaves!" she pointed out and Thor opened one eye to look at her.

"Your point?" he demanded. Loki licked her lips for a moment.

"I get very bored in here, Thor. I sit and exist in this room until I am taken out by you," she shifted, curling up to try and make herself seem smaller. More pathetic. She even let her eyes water slightly as she looked up at the God when he shifted to lay propped up on his side beside her. "I would beg you," though she tried to convince herself this wasn't begging. This was _manipulating_ him. "Please, widen the walls of my cage," she met his eyes, her own wide and pleading. Thor seemed very stoic, and the longer he just stared at her made her heart cramp with worry. The thought crossed her mind that Thor might even be angered by this and constrict her even more. The last thing she needed was for him to begin chaining her up like a dog. If that were the case, then trying to get close to Odin in the way she needed was going to become impossible. Her heart started hammering in her chest and she was finding it difficult to breathe. 

"In the mornings, after breakfast. You may have the freedom to roam with the company of two guards with you wherever you go if I am not around. But you must return to the room by the lunch meal or sooner if I call you," Thor finally said. "And whenever I feel you deserve, this privilege shall be stripped from you. So be mindful of your tongue, less you use the blade of it to kill this favor upon which I grant you," Thor reminded and Loki felt as if every muscle in her body relaxed hearing him say it to her. 

"Thank you, your Highness," she said and gave a surprised huff when she was dragged tight against his body. 

"You have roused me though, I was so near to sleep before your pestering," already he was rolling her over and pinning her slighter body under his. 

"Then should you not wish to lay back and allow me to work for you?" Loki panted, squirming lightly under him. She _loathed_ him being on top of her. It made her feel panicky and weak and so completely out of control. Sometimes when she was lucky she could manage to force a mental retreat. At least in the times when Thor didn't care if she just laid there and let him have her. That panic over the weight of his body on top of her was already beginning to settle in by the time he rolled off her body and onto his back. Without him needing to ask it of her, she mounted him. With only a brief fumble with hos cock she soon had him inside of her. It was better like this, on top. Where she got say on the pace, at least with in reason. She was not being crushed. She did not feel small. For once Thor didn't try and encourage her to become hard, as he usually did. Thor usually didn't allow things to end unless she orgasmed as well. An infuriating thing for the God of Thunder to be almost obsessed with. It seemed this time he was content to simply lay back and let her rock on top of him. Rolling her hips, squeezing herself around him, hands on his chest to feel the way his body was responding. It was such a relief when he finally came she gave a noise of relief, but she was smart enough to remain in position until he gave her permission to move off to the side.

"Feel free to clean yourself if you wish," Thor yawned, and settled in to allow himself to drift off again.


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Loki ripped up that garden? She's been called out on that now.

As soon as Thor released her from breakfast she had taken off with her two appointed guards in tow. She decided she would spend the later part of the morning browsing the library. The first important mission was to test every single boundary she possibly could with these guards. Once she had a full understand just what the perimeters of her new cage were, then she could get to work plotting on devising ways to run into Odin again. Eventually her boundary pushing went from focusing on where she could go inside of the palace, to where she might chance going outside of it. Immediately she noticed that both the guards grew suddenly wary of her approaching one of the archways leading out towards one of the gardens. She half expected them to try and stop her, but they never did. So she persisted and soon was in one of the gardens that wasn't terribly from the one she had ripped up a while before. One of the guards gruffly reminded her that she wasn't allowed to pick anything and it only made Loki want to set something on fire. She was caught in a mental debate with herself about where the best place to start a fire would be if she _did_ do it when suddenly she realized her threesome was now a foursome with an extra woman in the group. 

"Your majesty!" Loki jumped upon quick recognition of who it was, then she felt sheepish for feeling startled. Of course she would run into Frigga here, in _her_ gardens! 

"Leave us," Frigga dismissed the guards easily and they didn't even hesitate before marching out of sight. For a woman who was many thousands years older than Loki was, Frigga looked absolutely stunning. Her skin was alabaster, her hair fell in long, wavy locks of a pretty red shade and outstanding green eyes. She was a picture of youth at its peak. Loki could feel the magic seeping off of her and she worried that Frigga might be able to sense _her_ seidr. In the art of magic, women always tended to be more powerful with it. Before she had never been overly concerned because there had always been so many other people in the room. People who also had magic of their own. Now it was a full on one on one in a place that was devoid of magic. 

"So, you are the vermin that dug up my garden," she didn't mean it as an insult, and Loki was actually surprised she didn't react to Frigga like she felt offended anyway. Loki put it down to the fact she felt a sort of kinship with Frigga. So very long ago during the Aesir-Vanir war she had once been a proud Vanir. Then she had been forced to Asgard and taken as a bride. 

"I would not know anything about that, I have been locked securely in my room the entire time I have been here," Loki said smoothly, with a characteristic charming smile. 

"And I am happily married to Odin," she scoffed. "You are trying to get close to Odin, are you not?" she asked after a few seconds of what looked like staring off into no where. Loki assumed a vision of some kind. Of all in Asgard, no one had a clearer vision of the future. 

"He is the one who knows the most about my status here on Asgard. I figured it would be wise to keep informed about how the hostage situation is going," said easily. It wasn't a lie, not technically. 

"You will never get his attention the way you are now," Frigga said bluntly and Loki blinked.

"I beg your pardon?" Loki asked.

"You are acting too confident around him. Be smaller, weaker looking, scared. He will be attracted to you like flies to a dead corpse," Frigga explained and Loki's mind was reeling. Was this a trap? She was scanning to see if there was any visible signs of them being spied on. "I have no idea yet exactly what you are planning, but I hope it works," Frigga said, squeezing her shoulder before sauntering off. 

"Your guard should return once they notice I am leaving," was the last thing Frigga told her. Loki was confused and suspicious. Leaving the garden after that and slinking to one of the library rooms to begin picking out books to read. Unsurprisingly all the best books were behind lock and key. Her studies didn't do her very well though, plagued by the information from Frigga. Did she act upon it? Or not? Well, it couldn't help but to try and look pathetic to see how it went!


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga gave Loki advice in the garden, but was is something Loki could really follow? The only way was to observe Odin and his habits and see if he really did go for nervous, vulnerable women.

Frigga's words had been bothering her for days. She was suspicious of the advice. Why would the queen give her anything to help her get closer to Odin? What kind of angle was she playing? What would happen if she did take that advice to heart and try it out? She couldn't figure out how it would possibly get her into trouble by acting pathetic and scared in the presence of Odin. Perhaps it was just a gag? A way to make Loki humiliate herself in front of the king? Perhaps Frigga had been jealous that Odin had spent time with her before and she was actually trying to convince her to do something that would make him _lose_ interest in her? If that was the case, would it be worth it to try when it was so important to get close to Odin? In the end she decided to not put the advice into practice until she had observed Odin a little more.

It had been fairly simple convincing a couple of the older slaves in the palace to talk to her. They were of Jotunheimr and knew the native tongue, one that was not covered under the power of the Allspeak. Still, they would barely whisper of it to Loki out of fear of the Allfather finding out. It seemed Odin still delighted himself in the enjoyment of taking others to bed with him. Servant and slave and some of the noble ladies too that passed regularly through. It appeared it was from Odin that Thor had inherited his great sexual drive from! She tried to get more information from them about Frigga as well, but beyond mentioning she was a faithful wife and a good queen they did not say much of her. 

So Loki turned her attention towards observing both Frigga and Odin more carefully at meal times. She saw that Frigga showed no affection to Odin, despite Odin every once in a making some gesture of affection for her. Frigga would smile outwardly towards the people whenever he did, but Loki didn't miss the way her eyes looked like they were dead every time Odin touched her. There was no love from her towards Odin. Just an act for the people to put on a show that they were happily King and Queen of Asgard. Loki was positive, if things were different between her and Thor and she had been forced to Asgard out of marriage instead of captured, that should would have the very same look as Frigga in her eyes if she had to play 'wife' to a monster. But just because someone disliked someone didn't mean they couldn't be jealous, so it still gave Loki no proof as to whether or not her advice was something to be taken.

In her free time out of the bedroom she had taken up the habit of stalking Odin as much as she could. Odin left the palace often though, sometimes not returning for days or weeks. In those times he was gone she would return to entertaining herself in the library. It was the only time she felt happy in this miserable place. When he was known to be in the palace, though, there were times when Loki followed him where he would turn a corner and simply vanish! It made tailing him frustrating, but she persisted. Until finally she got to observe him interact with a group of servants. 

There were three of them, who had been gossiping about the goings on that went on in the outside world of the palace. When Odin came in sight of them, they all bowed respectfully. One of them, a servant Loki recognized who had always seemed like a very timid woman, was obviously flustered at even being near the king. She blushed and stumbled over her greeting and after he had passed the others started teasing her about it. But they didn't matter, Loki followed after Odin. Curious, though, he kept in the area instead of actually going anywhere. It took a while to figure out the reason why he was looping around was the fact he was going back towards the servants. Over the time Odin and Loki had been out of sight of them they had all split up to finish whatever tasks they had, but some how Odin seemed to know where to go and went into one of the many rooms that the palace had. 

Out of sheer luck, Loki noticed the door to the chambers had been left opened and after watching through the crack in the door she saw Odin go into one of the side rooms. She chanced it to go inside, and quickly slipped behind some heavy drapes out of sight to listen. The servant was so startled when Odin finally revealed himself to her that she cried out, before laughing nervously. She sounded like she was panting afterwards and often stuttered and stumbled over words. From what Loki gathered as they talked, she was a new face in the palace. Odin made a comment about how he liked to know all the people who worked in his palace. Something Loki knew wasn't true. A couple days ago when she had been tailing Odin he had run into two other servants, one who was being trained, and Odin hadn't cared at all about tracking the new one down. At least not right away, like he had this woman. But as Loki recalled, that woman he passed up before had been very happy and confident. She greeted Odin cheerfully. 

The talk between Odin and the servant got too quiet for Loki to hear all of it. But she did hear the protests of the woman and hushed shushed of Odin. Then pleading from the woman, a mention of how she was married. Then crying and the unmistakable noise of sex. Loki couldn't stand to listen to it and quickly as she could left the room and went back to Thor's chambers. She felt dirty, ashamed and guilty. Later in the day when Thor came in to do much the same to her she almost couldn't take it. 

The next day she still went out to start the process of tailing Odin all over again, though. One time observing such behavior was not evidence of it being something Odin always did. So she followed, and she watched, and she caught him three more times doing a similar thing, with nervous and timid women. It finally settled in with her that what Frigga had said was true advise. Loki would need to appeal to Odin by seeming weak and vulnerable. How disgusting that Odin would prey upon that. But now she had her formulating plan. She knew for sure what she needed to do. Loki slipped off back to the bedroom, she would need Thor for part of this plan to work. Or more, she would need to get battered by him for it to work. What would be more pathetic looking than Odin stumbling upon a battered and crying lady in the halls?


	7. Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally tries to bait Odin to pull off her grand plan.

Oh did she hurt! Everything was still very fresh, as she had decided to present her uppity behavior during Thor's attempted morning romp. It had got her exactly the type of battering she had desired, and it would be nice and fresh as she was toted off to breakfast. It was all part of the bait. At the table she shrank into herself, her eyes watered and tears even escaped down her cheeks. Surprisingly the crying wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. How long had it been since she had really given herself a moment to cry and release her feelings? Too long. Perhaps later, when this deed was over, she could find somewhere to curl up and let it all out. For now, she had a job to do. The way Odin's eye kept drifting over to her let her know her plan must be working to some degree. Usually Odin didn't pay her too much attention. She didn't consider her fish hooked until after breakfast finished and she slunk off like a dog with its tail between its legs and she felt someone _following_ her. 

She decided to hide away in a library she didn't use very much. If she was going to set herself up to be raped, she didn't want to tarnish a place that actually had at least a few good memories connected to it. Then she went all the way to the very secluded back of the library, into a dead end nook where she sat in the corner and let herself begin to weep. She cried like she imagined any other injured, scared and lonely woman might. She shook, her shoulders heaved with heavy breaths, her hands covered her face in a desperate attempt to muffle the noise. All the while tears came in fat drops from her eyes and raced each other down her cheeks. Everything broken up occasionally by noisy sniffling and gasps for air between sobs. 

A shadow washed over her and internally she smirked. When Odin reached out to touch her she jumped as if she hadn't noticed he was looming over her. After all, a distressed woman wouldn't have noticed someone so silent on his feet. Like a startled animal she tried to scramble back further away from him, back digging into the shelves behind her. Wide eyes looking up into Odin's face as he crouched before her. "Shhhh," he hushed, and touched two of his long fingers to her cheek to swipe up some of her tears. He retracted his hand, lone eye watching his hand as he worried the moisture between finger and thumb. Then he looked back to her.

"You lasted longer than I expected. Normally Thor is much quicker to break his toys," Odin mumbled, and seemed pleased that Loki winced when he reached for her again. He took hold of one of her horns, which were almost full grown and curved back elegantly over the top of her head. "Come with me, and I shall fix you," he stood, yanking up on her horn and making her release an honest cry of pain. 

"Please, no. I-I... I am not broken. I d-do not need to be fixed," Loki gasped, fearful and stuttering. Just as Odin liked. She winced and yelped regularly as he hauled her off, at first by the horn before switching to grip her arm and drag her by that. More bruises to deal with later. Finally they reached a door and once pulled into it she realized it was yet another of the many rooms the palace had. She idly wondered just how many of these rooms actually got _used._ She was jerked out of such thoughts by hands on her clothes, yanking on the cloth until it tugged up. The tunic briefly catching on her horns and ripping the fabric. _Wonderful, another thing for Thor to be upset about later._ she thought bitterly, then she was shoved onto the bed and struggling meekly while Odin pulled her trousers down. 

_This is all part of the plan. This will be worth it in the end._ she repeated in a rushed mantra in her head. He just needed to be close enough. She could probably do it before he even actually took her. He hadn't even fulled pulled her pants down when he began to crawl over her body. He loomed over her, cock free of his trousers as he held her throat with one hand and leaned on it heavily. 

"Did you know in all your time here Laufey has never tried to get you back? You were so worthless, but I have found great purpose in you," Odin whispered in her ear, trying to encourage her knees apart. Loki pushed at him with one hand until he grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head. With both of his hands occupied, she finally got to work on forming a dagger of ice. It was difficult to do it without making a noise. All she had to do was finish forming it and then plunge it into his chest. An action she had been dreaming about pulling off since before she had even been brought to Asgard. Then the door opened and Loki found herself suddenly panicking. Instead of just plunging the knife into Odin, she hurried to hide the weapon under her body while the king pulled off of her and looked to see who dared was intruding on his private time. It was Vada, with a group of other lady warriors behind her.

"Your Majesty," she bowed deeply. "There is an emergency," was all she needed to say. Odin tucked himself away easily and went after her and then they were all gone and Loki lay on the bed, stunned, for long minutes as it all collapsed around her just what had gone on. She had finally gotten her chance to end the king, but instead of being cool headed, she panicked and blew it. She curled up into herself and screamed into her own knees. Shaking with rage and disappointment in herself. She had failed. She had failed herself. She had failed her parents. She had failed Jotunheimr. 

It took a long while before she calmed herself. Body wrecked, more sore than ever, throat raw. But with the passing of the emotion she finally had a bit of clarity. This wasn't over. So she had missed this first chance. She could get this far again. She knew Odin wanted to take her. She could get back to this place again and then she would do it right. A few more minutes passed before she got up, feeling so tired and wrung out that she decided to simply return to Thor's chambers and curl up until the God of Thunder returned to the rooms himself.


	8. Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries to get to know Loki. Loki tells him to fuck a goat.

"In all our time together I do not believe you have told me anything about yourself," Thor said, words slurred. Asgard had been celebrating something, again. Loki hadn't bothered to keep up with any of the festivities. Whatever was going on, though, Thor had imbibed more on drink than usual. It didn't matter what state he was in though, Loki still bristled at what he said.

"What do you care about who I am?" Loki sniffed, marking the place in the book she'd taken from the library and setting it aside with a rough sigh. 

"I care enough about it to be asking you now," Thor hummed. Usually when Loki snapped like that he got angry, but apparently being this deep in the drink settled his tendency to quickly rise to anger.

"After a year? And in a state of drunkenness where you shall most likely forget anything I tell you? Gee, thanks. I feel so cared for," Loki sneered at him from her favored sitting spot by the window. "Besides, why would you believe anything I told you? Why would I have any reason to tell you the truth either?"

"Have you still not settled into things here after so long?" Thor asked, sitting up in bed a little more to look at her. He seemed so exasperated over the idea that Loki still wasn't happy. It all made her face twist with rage, eyes going dark and face flushing blue with an angry blush.

"This is not something on 'settles into', Thor. It is not like this is some arranged marriage for the benefit of our people. I am your concubine, I was forcefully taken from my people and my home, dragged to this horrible Realm and forced to endure being raped and beaten by you depending on your mood!" she stood, rocked back onto her heels, leaning forwards towards him with her fists balled at her sides. "I will _never_ be happy here. I will never stop hating this Realm. Or the people in it. I will especially never stop hating _you,_ so you can very well fuck off," she understood very well this outburst was probably going to end in violence. Fine. Let it end that way and she would scratch and bite until Thor beat her down enough. But at least she would go down knowing she had been fighting. Thor, surprisingly, did not rankle as she expected he would. He did sit up more on the bed, but he did not seem angry with her. 

"You choose not to be happy, but you could be. If only you would accept what is now your life. Accept me. It could be better for you," Thor said, seriously trying to convince her. It only fueled the fire with in.

"Do you not realize the monster that you are? Or how wrong it is for you to even entertain the sick idea of me accepting you," she snarled at him. "You wish for me to bow to you and embrace this horrible thing? What is next... You want to try to be friends? You want to try and build trust? Maybe you want love from me?" she scoffed. "Do not make me laugh," her hair had fluffed in his riled mood, and she dug her fingers into the inky locks and tugged them until they calmed.

"The only monster in the room is you, for that is what a Jotun is. Or at best you are a beast. But can a beast not be cared for?" Thor asked and Loki made a loud noise of frustration.

"If you want a real beast to cuddle at night go find your way to the barn and fuck a damn goat," she snapped. "I am not a beast, nor am I a monster! And I do not want your _care_ or whatever sick feelings you think you want to have. This is not some romance where the abused damsel falls for her captor. There is no happy ending to this," she stomped forward and dared to jam a finger into his chest. "This?" she gestured between their bodies. "Is going to end badly. This has no happy ending. There is no goodness here. There will be no fond feelings," she explained and tried to snatch her hand back when he grabbed her wrist. Yelping as he yanked her down onto the bed.

"I think I can change your mind about all that," Thor said, looking down at her. She spit in his face.

"You disgust me," was the last thing she remembered seeing. His face had finally reddened by then, even his eyes went red. Then it turned to blackness.


	9. Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is an action again. The first part was easy to accomplish... But the second part? Not so much.

It took a frustratingly long time to get her chance with Odin again. For once she didn't run into him on purpose. She had been walking back to Thor's chambers with her nose buried in the latest book she had taken from her favorite library. If there was one thing she wished she could take back with her to Jotunheimr, it would be all the books. Perhaps it would be worth it to try and pilfer the libraries before she left? It was hopeful thinking, since there was a high chance she wasn't even going to get as far as getting home. Home wasn't the end goal. Just because she might die because of this mission didn't mean she wasn't going to go out without learning as much as she could! So her study had kept her distracted, so distracted she didn't even see Odin come around the corner. He must not had seen her either as the two collided. Her book skittered across the floor and Loki fall back upon her rear while Odin merely stumbled. 

With this gift, she saw an opportunity and instead of acting sharply like she would have normally done with anyone else she _coward_ in the presence of the king. She tried to make herself shrink away from him, as small as she could possibly make herself to be. An impressive thing to do as she was over seven feet tall! She trembled and she flinched when Odin came closer to her. "Ah, I had been hoping to find you in these halls again," he grabbed her horn and she tried to clamber to her feet to rise before he could tug on it. It was so sensitive and the migraine she had suffered later because of his last yanking upon it had ruined the rest of the day for her. 

"Th-Thor is expecting me," she stammered, which was a lie. One she didn't try to cover up. Odin smiled and it made a real shiver of fear run along her spine.

"Then you shall have to deal with his rage when I am finished with you," he pulled her along, much as he had before. Through the halls and to the closest room he could find. It was a small blessing that Odin apparently favored comfort while he raped women. It meant it would be harder for any cry of help to reach the ears of the guards. Despite her internal eagerness to be in seclusion with him, she whimpered pitifully, tears already running tracks down her cheeks and she tried every once in a wild to tug from his grip. 

"Please, do not do this... Please," every begging word only seemed to stoke Odin's fire. He tossed her to the floor before the bed of the room and she hit the ground with a grunt. 

"Undress yourself," Odin ordered. Loki sniffled, hesitated and only got to working after he kicked her roughly on the hip. The blow had been hard enough to shove her whole body into hitting the bed that had been about a foot away from her. That was going to make running from all of this a little more challenging, but she didn't need legs to stab Odin through the heart. So, with shaky fingers she undid the ties at the neck of her shirt to loosened it enough to lift over her head. Off came her boots next, then she rose with a wince and put most of her weight onto her good hip as she pushed down her pants. Odin shoved her so she fell on the bed and she twisted to make sure she landed on her back. If he tried to take her while she was on her belly it would complicate getting a stab at him. 

Odin undressed slowly before her, and seemed to drink in the look of fear on her features. And there was real fear there. She understood what would happen if this all went wrong. She understood what might happen even if this all went right. Her heart was hammering in her chest, body tense in anticipation. _For my people._ The longer Odin went on, the more she was tempted to just leap on him right then, but she made herself be patient. Odin was physically stronger than she was, despite how he looked. On top of that he was also stronger than her magically as well. Loki wasn't untrained, but she knew Odin had thousands of years more experience practicing magic than she did. So she needed to _wait_ and she needed to get close. While he was busy getting his cock inside her, she could get busy stabbing him in the heart.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he was naked and getting on top of her. She gave a pathetic sob and tried to turn her face away from him but he grabbed onto her chin and forced her to meet his eye. "I want you to look up me, as I take you," he demanded of her and she tried not to make a face of disgust. His mouth smelt like rot and it didn't taste much better when he kissed her. She thought about biting off his tongue as it slithered into his mouth, but she needed to keep him close. His body was between her legs now, and she felt him pressing down on her. She felt disgusting when he slipped inside of her, but by the time he was sheathed inside of her the dagger she was making of ice was half formed. 

"I hate you," she choked out.

"I know," Odin smirked, mouth moving to her neck. Every thrust he made inside her caused her body to jolt and it made concentrating on the ice she was forming harder. Just in case it started making any noise as the ice formed she started making noises of pain and embarrassing even to her, noises of pleasure. It was disgusting to know that her body now bent to such treatment. Conditioned to respond to this violation in a manner that betrayed what her mind felt. The knife was finally finished and she gripped onto it with a white knuckled fist. Then it was plunging into him. Slipping through muscle and between bone. He deserved a death that was slower and crueler, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Then she shoved at him with her free had and was satisfied by the look of shock and pain on his features. More shoving and squirming followed until he was pushed off her. She took the knife with her.

"You always underestimated us. We are but stupid, simple creatures in your mind. Are we not? How could we have any kind of a plot against the great Realm of Asgard beyond brutish attacks," she sneered at him, as he covered the bleeding wound with his hand. She watched until she was sure he was dead. When he slumped at last she crept forward towards him, tense and waiting for him to spring up at her. He didn't. Still, she slit his throat for good measure before leaving the room. What faced her now was an even greater challenge. _How was she going to get off Asgard?_


	10. Part Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is on the run, until she realizes a flaw in her original plan. Just killing Odin would not be enough to save Asgard.

Escaping the palace was the easy part. She had had so much time over her stay there to get familiar with the halls and she wound through them expertly for the nearest exit. The challenge came when she got past the grounds of the palace itself. There were only mountains behind the palace and beyond them was a _long_ drop. Before the palace sprawled nothing but city. A city she was completely unfamiliar with. Even if she did know it well, she wasn't sure how that would help her get _off_ of Asgard. Was there any way she would be able to slip through the Bifrost? If she timed it right, perhaps she could leap through when it was open for someone else. It wouldn't get her to Jotunheimr, but it would get her away from the Realm Eternal! 

Unless Heimdall had already caught sight of her crime and was watching her even now. She could mask herself from the eyes of the common folk of Asgard, but she could not hide from his all seeing gaze! A part of her wondered if she could turn back to the palace to seek out Frigga. The woman had helped her get close enough to Odin to kill him, maybe she would help her escape? She decided not to very quickly. After all, if Loki had been in her situation she would have absolutely thrown the killer of the king under the bus in order to keep suspicion off herself. They'd only both shared the goal of wanting Odin dead, now he was dead and their alliance was over.

Her mind was racing, but turning up nothing in the way of ideas to get out of the Realm. Perhaps it would just be better to kill herself? At least then death would be quick and on her terms. Yet, she turned from that idea as well. She didn't _want_ to die! She wanted to go home, see her family, be able to live out her life. She'd always wanted to find love and have a family of her own. It was her thoughts of Jotunheimr's future that it dawned on her that her work wasn't finished. So long she had been plotting just against Odin, but now Thor was going to be a problem. He would take the throne and surely his first plan of action would be retaliation against Jotunheimr. 

Her cage had now turned into a fighting arena in her head. Thoughts switching from how to get off it to where would be the most strategic place to duke it out with the hammer wielding God of Thunder. She thought of the desires from long ago to burn the gardens of the palace. Why not just burn the whole place to the ground now? The more destruction she caused going out the better, right? She had been halfway through the city itself by the time her new plan came into fruition and she wheeled around to rush back to the palace itself. 

No longer would she had to hide her magic while facing off against the God. No longer would she have to hold herself back. The only person she worried about in regards to being magically stronger than herself now was Frigga, but Loki was fairly certain the Queen would stay out of the fight. She didn't think she could take on both Frigga and Thor if they started battling together. Thor was going to be hard enough. The man was practically one solid muscle that could electrocute you. Even distance from him didn't mean safety as he could throw the hammer at her, or worse lightning from the hammer! But she had some tricks up her sleeve to hopefully avoid such things.

When she returned to the palace instead of sneaking in she went right through the front door. In a dramatic flourish of her magic she cast open the large doors hard enough that they slammed into the walls and cracked the stone. She took satisfaction in the way the hinges groaned under the abuse. Her entire body crackled with her magic. It licked off her like green fire, with sparks of gold flashing here and there. As she walked she discarded the Asgardian clothes she had been forced to wear through her time in the palace and stood glorious and proud as she entered the lions den. 

Her first move was to cover the floor of the large hall with a sheet of ice. She had just finished spreading it when the first of the guards came rushing. They were met by spikes of ice that shot up from under their feet. Those were not speared through were blocked off from entering until the spikes were clear and would only be met with even more once they set foot upon areas that hadn't been activated yet. 

Next she started with the fire. Though the palace was mostly stone, where were quite a few supporting beams made of wood. She cast upon them magic, green flame that spread over the wood faster and was more difficult to put out. It licked its way up from its starting point and into the rafters of the entrance hall. The most amusing part was when it jumped from the wood and started setting the near by soldiers on fire themselves. It was their gateway into spreading the fire elsewhere. Riding on the backs of screaming, burning men. 

By then she had formed her favored weapon, a long staff of ice. There was something so pleasurable about using it in battle. It could be used to create very precise damage if you knew where to hit with it. In battle she often made of game of using it to break the ribs of her opponents around their sternums. Right on the spots where bone started to turn to cartilage. Once they were all broken she would then kick her foe solidly in the center of their chest. Otherwise she enjoyed targeting different internal organs. Battering spots with repeated blows until the other died from internal bleeding. Then, of course, was the simple satisfaction of cracking someone's skull.

She suspected when it came to Thor it would be in her best interests to not play with him too much. It was going to be the easiest to attack him from behind. So all she needed to do was to keep his attention on something else while she snuck up behind him. Thus, she created her first set of illusions. Precise copies of herself. The details perfect, right now the way her hair twitched. All of them spread through the room and waited to make their stand. The real Loki trying to keep out of sight entirely. 

When Thor arrived he was dressed in full armor and branding an already crackling Mjolnir. Loki held her staff tighter, magic licking along the length of it as she cast strengthening spells on the ice in hopes it would stand up better against the mighty hammer. Somehow he looked bigger to her in that moment than he ever had before. Even when they had faced off during the battle right before he took her as his concubine. 

"So you are a witch?" Thor snarled as his eyes took in the green fire and the copies of the Jotun peppered all over the place. Each one them gave a wicked grin. Loki didn't allow the insult to get under her skin. She would show him what it was like to have the rage of a powerful mage used against him. She did not answer, though. Her copies could not speak. Instead she had them all begin to dart around the room. It was working to frustrate Thor, who squinted and turned in place. His red eyes squinting as he tried to figure out which was real. 

Each time he picked one he thought was her, he flung Mjolnir. The hammer would simply go through the illusion and it would flicker and go out. Loki was calmly stalking out of sight still. The illusions of her having moved to one side of the room, keeping Thor's back to her. She used her staff to help launch herself into the air when she came at him. Her feet planting hard into the back of Thor's head. He went down hard, and when she hit the ground she rolled and sprang back quickly onto her feet again. While Thor was picking himself up again she got herself mixed into the illusions again. 

Thor spotted her when she was trying to slip away from the group though and the hammer caught her in the chest. She felt like her lungs had been flattened and her collar bone had snapped like a twig. At least it was on her right side. She closed her eyes and a used a spell that cast a blinding light to flash across the room. Thor cried out from it and she created another round of illusions and got herself lost in the crowd again by the time Thor had recovered. Now he was being more cautious though, looking out for his back. 

Three Loki rushed at him, only one of them real. Thor turned on the one that had originally been going for his back. The real Loki having came from the side, sweeping his legs and then hitting him across the face hard enough to split the skin over his cheek bone. He blocked her second attempt and on the third he grabbed her staff and tried to fight it away from her. It was during this struggle that she dropped the temperature of her body. He quickly learned not to touch her and Loki took advantage of how the cold weakened his armor to try and crack through the shell. To get Thor off her she'd had to use a blast of magic to send him tumbling away from her so she could rise again.

It was a relief when his chest plate came to pieces and she had more places vulnerable for her to attack. Mjolnir was tossed at her again, though she caught it with her staff and managed to redirect it to slam into a wall instead. The creak and groan of the burning wood in the room distracted both fighters though as the support beams in the room began to break. Loki blasted Thor again, sending him bouncing across the floor to the back of the room then fleeing out of the front doors to get outside in time for the beam to break and the hall to become unstable. 

She watched from outside as it all began to crumble down. Satisfied by the peak of flames in windows from other areas of the palace. Even many of the gardens were alight already. Loki relaxed, feeling like she had won. Until a piece of rubble took her off her feet and slammed her back so hard the tree she hit ended up groaning and toppling over. When she managed to get to her feet again she frowned to see Thor walking towards her. 

"You can not just take the hint that you are not wanted around anymore, can you?" Loki scoffed and raised her staff to block another hit from Mjolnir. This time it only slowed the hammer before her weapon broke and Loki was hit again, going tumbling off. The broken pieces of her staff still in hand, she dropped the one in her right and modified the other into a sword to wield against Thor instead. 

"I will kill you, Loki," Thor snarled at her and smirked despite the pain she was in.

"Maybe you will, maybe luck will be on my side. But I am determined for you not to walk away from this either," Loki twirled her new weapon in her hand once. The flare of her magic washing over it before she sprung into action again. This time she was keeping Thor on his toes. Her sword clashing frequently with Thor's hammer. The back and forth went on long enough for them both to become exhausted. Sweating from the heat of the fire around them, bodies aching from their injuries. 

"I did not have to end like this," Thor said to Loki.

"Oh yes it did," Loki snarled back and went in again. With grit teeth she formed a dagger for her right hand, using her injured arm to jam it into Thor's belly in an unexpected strike. Thor got her off, but she took the weapon with her. She was knocked back, but only came in again. It took a couple tries and two more strikes of Mjolnir before she managed to dig her knife in again. Then Thor managed to get her to the ground, straddling her and bringing his hammer down upon her face. One of them snapped her horn off near the base, the last one stuck the nub left of her horn and jammed it into her skull. Her body went still after that and Thor dropped the hammer next to her head before getting off her to sit on the ground and look up at his burning home. He could hear that the fire had spread to the city. He felt so tired then. It was so hard to breath. It was hard to think. He looked over to Loki's body.

"I should have just killed you," he grumbled before laying back and looking up at the sky. It was the last thing he saw before closing his eyes and going still himself.


End file.
